


Glasses Up for Ebott, Please!

by ThatPapytonFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPapytonFangirl/pseuds/ThatPapytonFangirl
Summary: As a celebration to honor the monsters finally being set free, the war finally ending, and the Royal Children being alive again, Frisk has worked with their Monster Family to organize a dance. A big party full of music, dancing, games, and fun. All ages, all races, all genders.





	1. Posters Planted.

**Author's Note:**

> (Mettaton is female in this fic. Papyrus is no longer an innocent cinnamon roll in this fic. Chara and Asriel are alive and well in this fic. Gaster will not make or be making an appearance in this fic. Frisk, Chara and Asriel are all 10-12 years old in this fic. If you have a problem with any of these headcanons, you can turn back. But if you continue, don't be surprised when you see Mettaton with "she/her" pronouns.)

Years after the Monsters of Mt. Ebott were set free, other events started to happen, too. Some good, some bad. But maybe in the end, it worked out. Frisk's dear friends became their family. Over time, Frisk started to open up to everyone about the RESETs. About Flowey, and Chara. But they never gave up. They continued to stay determined as they always did. And thanks to that determination, Frisk, with the help of Asgore, Toriel and Alphys, managed to find a way to SAVE Asriel and Chara, and bring them back to the world with everyone.

Both of the children were as upset with themselves as they could ever be. Chara let Frisk and themselves drive them both to madness. To a killing spree in the Underground. It was only when Frisk figured out themselves how to break free of Chara's grown grasp. Frisk knew it was their fault, but Chara took the blame for it all. As for Asriel, he knew that, as Flowey, all the things he did were unforgivable. Killed and separated innocent families, including his own, just for the thrill and the fun. He knew he was soulless, but took it as no excuse. He could have at least tried to teach himself not to hurt people, but he didn't. He refused the fact that he needed help, and kept resetting the timeline, making relationships then destroying them. Reuniting families and then killing them in front of each other. Torturing and murdering innocent people, driving them and their bystanders to absolute madness, breaking all their minds. And he couldn't feel regret for any of it.

But when they were brought back, despite all the horrible things both of them did, everyone showed unconditional love for them. Even the Judge.

And now, three years after, it was finally planned. Finally, Frisk decided to throw a party as a celebration for such a happy ending. Asriel, Chara and Frisk all spent their time designing posters. And after a lot of Crayons and MTT-Brand Glitter Glue, they were ready to be photocopied.

The posters didn't look bad at all for a few kids ranging from ages 10-12. The art was actually quite good. Granted, all of the children did love drawing, and spent nearly every day drawing or painting something new. 

Only Sans and Toriel knew about this party so far. Frisk had asked Toriel first, and to their surprise, she agreed to it almost instantly, with a joyful "that would be wonderful! We'll invite everyone, and set up a girls' night and boys' night so we can get dresses and tuxedos." Of course, Frisk and Chara had stood their with their hands on their hips. Toriel had taken a moment before she had realized, and exclaimed "oh! Right! You both can choose which you would like, and then you may come with the leader of the group depending on what you would like."

Well, that shopping spree was happening tomorrow night. And when Frisk glanced at the clock as Sans stood by his photocopier waiting for the poster copies, they were shocked to see that it was somehow already 2:30 PM.

"Sans! We gotta hurry! Only three hours till dinner, and we have to hang these all around town!" Frisk exclaimed.

Sans snickered. "Relax, kiddo. With a bit of magic, we'll get it done in no time."

"You're going to teleport us around the place..?" Chara asked with a bit of uncertainty. "Are you sure you're not going to get overworked or tired?"

Sans waved one of his hands. "It's no problem-o. I got it. Besides, even if I do tire out, I'll still be able to walk physically a few more miles. Then we'd have to rest before I can teleport us back home." He grabbed a stack of newly photocopied posters, split them into three piles, and handed one pile out to each of the kids. "How do they look, kiddos?"

Asriel's eyes basically sparkled as he looked down at the masterpiece. "They look amazing!"

"Oh wow, you fixed them up a bit!" Chara smiled. 

"Yeah. Made the lines a bit more neat and added some colorful font. Sorry if it offends how much work you put into the original copy," Sans averted his eyes. 

"No, they look great!" Frisk exclaimed, bursting with excitement. "Now come on! Let's go!"

\---------------

Frisk covered their mouth and made a static noise into their hand. "Calling Comic. The location of where the poster must be planted has been spotted," they said in a General's voice.

Sans responded with the same static sound. "Copy that. I'll cover you."

Frisk took a poster and snuck playfully around the lamp post they were hiding behind. They ran up, taped the poster to a different pole, and ran back, high-fiving Asriel, who had been holding the posters for them. 

Frisk made another static sound. "Poster has been planted, Comic. Charamander, go."

Chara imitated the static sound once again. "Roger that, FriskyBits," they said. They grabbed a poster from Asriel and took off down the street at full-tilt, taped the poster to a tree, and bolted back, completely out of breath. "P..Poster has been planted..!"

"HyperGoner, hand the posters to FriskyBits and take one to your right. There's a pole down the street in about 30 meters," 'Comic' said, still peeking from behind a nearby fence.

Asriel handed the pile of posters to Frisk, keeping one with him. He started to pick up some speed before summoning a Chaos Saber, hopping onto it, and riding it like a skateboard through the air. As soon as he got to the pole, he jumped off, pasted the poster to the pole, and jumped back onto his sword.

He spawned a Chaos Buster attack and held it behind him, aiming at a small Hyper Goner attack. He fired the Buster, expecting the attack to be absorbed by the Hyper Goner, but instead, it bounced off of its skull and shot over Asriel's head towards the others. Oh no.

"Look out, you guys!!" Asriel shouted, grabbing their attention easily. "Head's up!"

"Chara, get down!" Frisk exclaimed. Chara ducked as Frisk summoned a sword and shield with the power of their determination. They held the shield in front of them and swung the sword in front of it. Luckily, the sword disintegrated the attack. 

Asriel flew close and jumped off the Saber, making it vanish as soon as his feet were off of it. "Are you guys okay?!" he exclaimed. Sans ran up behind them too.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You okay, Chara?" Frisk asked.

"I hit my knee falling to the ground, but otherwise I'm not hurt," they said, taking hold of Asriel's offering hand and standing up. 

"I can heal it if you need," Sans offered. 

"It's just a scrape. Thanks, though." Chara patted their clothes. "That was fun while it lasted."

"I feel like we should hang the rest of these properly. Otherwise your mom will have my head. LITERALLY," Sans said, laughing a bit despite the dark joke. The kids laughed a bit too. 

"Well, it's getting close to dinner. Let's hurry up and get home so we can tell everyone about this!" Frisk said with a smile.

\----------

"Hey, Undyne, look," Papyrus said, turning his head to look at a poster on a street lamp they were passing. 

Undyne stopped in her tracks and looked to the pole. "Looks like the kids' work."

"Yeah," Papyrus said, getting closer. He took a minute to read the poster. "So, a party in a week. I'm guessing that's why Sans was dropping hints of clothes shopping."

"Wait, what?" Undyne asked. She hadn't heard of any of this.

"Sans was dropping hints of a clothes shopping day coming up. We wouldn't all go out to get new clothes together unless it was something like this," Papyrus said, turning back to Undyne. "I guess we're getting new tuxedos."

"Oh my god, Papyrus, imagine Alphys and Mettaton and how they're gonna look!" Undyne said as the two continued walking. 

"Ah, man, I'm getting excited now!" Papyrus said with a chuckle.

Undyne gasped. "We should make it so that we can't see each other dressed up until the party."

Papyrus glared at her, albeit unable to hide that smile on his face. "You're a genius and yet I hate you so much right now."

Undyne laughed. This should be fun, though.


	2. The Night Before the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while after the shopping ended, everyone headed back home. Despite the fact that they were extremely tired from all the walking around, they spent a while making and eating dinner before they went upstairs and crashed on their beds next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the shopping was boring so I'm skipping it. Instead, here's a night of fluff with our favorite ships!

Frisk shut the door behind them. "I'm so tired..." they whined.

"I'm normally not this tired... I don't get it either..." Asriel muttered.

"I'm kind of surprised we're not bursting with excitement for tomorrow. I'm excited to see what you guys are gonna look like, but I'm so tired and can barely imagine anything," Chara said with a yawn.

Frisk started waddling over to their bed. "I decided to get a dress. What about you guys?"

"I got a tux. I think Asriel did too," Chara said, their head turning slightly to Asriel.

"Kind of. It's, like, an undershirt with a vest over it. Not saying any colors, though," Asriel said, pulling yellow blanket over him. "I also got a little bowtie for Flowey."

"Oh, where is he?" Frisk asked, not seeing him around Asriel.

"He's sleeping.. He'll probably come out tomorrow morning yelling at us with excitement like a rooster," Asriel said. Frisk and Chara laughed a bit.

"I still find it kinda weird how Flowey's still a part of you. Isn't it uncomfortable to have a flower inside your back?" Chara asked.

"Alphys took an X-ray a while ago, and it turns out I have vines hugging my ribs, and he has this own little pocket under my shoulder blade," Asriel said. "And I think he can pop out because, well.. You know how he never damaged the ground when he popped up and down in places Underground?" 

Frisk and Chara nodded. "I think he can do that on me," Asriel said, darting his eyes to his shoulder.

"Maybe it's because your body's a lot more magic than anything?" Frisk asked. Asriel shook his head. "I can still eat human food. If I was more magic than anything, I'd have to eat like Papyrus, Sans and Mettaton."

Chara plopped their head in their pillow and groaned loudly. "I'm too tired to think about these things tonight.." they said into their pillow.

Frisk nodded. "Yeah.. Let's go to bed.." They covered themselves with their blanket. "See you guys tomorrow.."

"When Flowey wakes us up..." Asriel muttered before drifting to sleep.

\--------

Toriel closed the door and turned to the bed. "Sans? Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

Sans was laying on the bed, face in his pillow, arms and legs sprawled out in a starfish position. "Yeah," was his only response.

Toriel giggled. "I think you might have to move over a little bit so I can fit in there, dear," she said, grabbing a nightgown from her closet. "And are you not going to change?"

"Why do I have to change? It's easier and comfier to sleep in these clothes," Sans said, moving over and turning his head away from Toriel to give her some privacy to change her clothes.

"Well, I think it's a bit unhealthy.. But if you're comfortable, I won't say anything anymore," Toriel said, pulling her shirt off. 

"All Pap does is rip his shirt off and sleep like that. He's worse than me," Sans said, chuckling.

"Well, if he is wearing jeans, then he does change them. I've woken up and seen him downstairs wearing something sleep-appropriate," Toriel said with an almost mocking tone. "Also, you can turn around now. I'm done," she added, taking a seat on the bed.

Sans flipped around. "Well.. Papyrus is better than me in a lot of ways.."

Toriel lain down and tapped Sans' nose cavity. "You're better at making jokes, though," she said with a loving look.

Sans' cheeks turned blue. "Uhm... Yeah, I guess so... You're..." Sans paused. He closed his eyes. "You're really great, Tori.."

Toriel smiled. "I love you," she said equally as lovingly as her glare.

"I love ya too.." Sans said, moving forward a bit. Toriel gave him a quick kiss and giggled as he flustered.

\--------

Alphys lay in bed, waiting for Undyne to come out of the bathroom. Even though she was tired, it wouldn't mean not watching some anime with her wife.

Undyne opened the door. "Hey, Alphy," she said. Alphys smiled. "Hi.."

Undyne climbed onto the bed, sat up against the headboard and slipped an arm around Alphys. "Are we watching some anime tonight, or are you too tired?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we're watching anime," Alphys said with a laugh. That laugh then turned into a yawn, though. Undyne giggled. 

"I remember overhearing someone talking about an anime called Ouran Highschool Host Club. Wanna watch that?" Undyne asked.

"Oh! I've seen a couple episodes but I never finished it," Alphys said. grabbing the remote from her bedside table. "What I've gotten so far is that it's about this boy named Haruhi that needs to look for a place to study and ends up in the Host Club room."

"Haruhi's a boy?" Undyne repeated. "I'm pretty sure the people talking about it were referring to Haruhi as a she."

A moment of silence fell between them. "There's a twist!!!" they both exclaimed simultaneously. "Ohh, this is gonna be good!" Undyne said with excitement. 

After a while of them watching, Alphys looked up at Undyne. "Undyne..? Can I say something?"

Undyne looked down, a light shade of green blush across her face. "What's up?"

"I really do like spending time like this together.. Even if it is just sitting, cuddling, watching anime. It always made me so happy. And it still does. So, thank you.." Alphys said quietly, really meaning everything she said.

Undyne smiled, a loving look in her eyes. "Of course, Al. I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you, and making you happy means everything to me. Knowing you had depression, that you went through such bad things when you were younger.. It destroyed me. I'm so happy that you're better now just because I exist."

Alphys cuddled up to Undyne more, hugging her tighter. "I don't know what I'd do if we weren't together..."

Undyne lifted her up a bit, her head now resting on her chest. Undyne bent her head down and gave her a little kiss on her head. "I love you, Alphys," she said.

Alphys smiled softly. "I love you too, Undyne."

 

Undyne looked down at Alphys, who was sound asleep. She smiled a bit, pushing her down a bit and laying next to her trying to doze off herself. "See you tomorrow, Alphys... I bet you'll look gorgeous in whatever you picked out," she said, kissing Alphys on the nose.

\--------

Mettaton smiled as she rolled over into Papyrus' arms. She giggled at the embrace, nuzzling into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him while he bent his head down a bit and nuzzled her hair.

"Hey, that tickles!" Mettaton giggled. Papyrus chuckled too. "I know you love it, though."

Papyrus stopped and Mettaton hugged him a bit tighter, just wanting to show how much she loved him. She hummed a sigh. "Papyrus?" she asked.

Papyrus looked down at her. "What is it?"

Mettaton looked up at him, too, finding herself face-to-face with him. She normally would be shocked, but now she just smiled. "Hey," she said.

Papyrus chuckled. "Hey." He leaned in a bit. Mettaton leaned in, too.

Although Papyrus didn't have lips, and his teeth were always exposed, it didn't mean he wasn't a fantastic kisser. Mettaton, if she had to choose between Papyrus or someone who actually had lips, Papyrus would be the obvious choice. And not because they had already been dating for 4 years. Just because it turns out that skeletons are way more attractive and loyal. Maybe that was just her.

Mettaton and Papyrus locked together, staying like that for a few seconds.

They separated, and Mettaton's head went right back to Papyrus' chest. The sounds of his soul beating were very relaxing, and his chest was very warm. She liked to cuddle up to his chest the most. "We should get to sleep.. I'm really excited to see your outfit tomorrow," she said.

"I'll be excited to see your dress, but I'll be even more excited when I get to take it off of you," Papyrus said with a smirk. Mettaton flinched. "Ooh~," she cooed.

Papyrus chuckled. "Only if you want to," he said. He knew Mettaton well, and he knew that she was very sensitive to topics of this matter. But sometimes she would accept the joke. Literally.

Mettaton laughed as well. "Maybe. We'll see," she said, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Papy.."

"Night, Metta," Papyrus responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue me knowing barely anything about Ouran because I read volume one of the manga and that's it.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll be glad to know that the font Sans added was not Comic Sans. ...it was Tempus Sans ITC.


End file.
